


Coping Mechanisms

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Smutlet, Telepathic Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the Decepticons get to taste the aftermath of defeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> For my 101st AO3 posted G1 fic

An injured Starscream was one thing to cope with, but Skywarp being downed and crashing that badly was worse. Mostly it was because Thundercracker blamed himself for not getting the slagging twin in time, and also because Starscream wasn't injured enough to shut up about how stupid they both had been in the fight.

If Skywarp hadn't been injured, Thundercracker might just have left. Instead, out of sheer desperation to get his trine lead to shut-up, he picked up the polishing kit to start buffing out the scorch marks along Starscream's wings.

As bad as Skywarp felt with his own crumpled stabilizer fins, he could not ignore the stretching, moaning invitation Starscream became under such treatment. He moved in, weaseling between his mate and his leader, so that Thundercracker would give him some attention, while his fingers played over all of Starscream's circuitry.

Polish, cloth, and buffer fell beside the oversized berth shortly after that, and injuries only mattered for the contrast of pain to pleasure.

`~`~`~`~`

Shockwave dismissed the drones flocking around him. He secured the command post against any entry, and then flicked the observational screens on, replaying footage obtained from his flight drones, watching the battle over and over.

At some point, he loosened his armor plating. At another, on a particularly beautiful decapitation of a drone, he allowed his digits to roam the internal wiring.

By the time he came to his showdown with the combined might and skill of both the rose and the blue colored femmes, his system was beyond stimulated, and he shuddered into overload just as his foes managed to escape him on the footage.

`~`~`~`~`

Soundwave was accustomed to the bombardment on his senses from the symbionts. They, in many ways, were his emotional outlets. They were also more than enough in the way of physical relief as well.

He savored the violence inherent in the way Frenzy pinned Rumble down on the berth, for instance. He could relax into the mutual grooming of the avians as something soothing and meditative for his own ability to think further ahead.

But when Ravage was enjoying the company of another, Soundwave sometimes had difficulty focusing beyond the way it flooded into his own system. Ravage was not _his_ the same way the others were, and the link between them was closer to a bond than what he had with his creations.

Right now, as Ravage yowled and bit and established his dominance, Soundwave wanted to be right there, sharing it more directly than this spectral voyeurism. He would never impose his desires, though, for as soon as Ravage was done, the impulses would leave Soundwave as well.

Until that moment it passed, however, Soundwave gave up his plotting as impossible, and opened himself more fully to his symbionts so that the overload would be blindingly worth the lost time.

`~`~`~`~`

Megatron strode purposefully through to the quarters of his Air Commander, intent on punishing that whole trine for the debacle of their loss.

Unfortunately for Dirge, he was in the way, and Megatron's mood was just foul enough that he remembered Dirge's trine had been the first to cut and run when the odds turned in favor of the Autobots.

One trine was as good as any other for what Megatron had in mind, as he shoved Dirge back inside the Seeker's quarters, optics glowing with violence and lust mingled.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
